


Coloring

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [203]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedge is trying something new for stress relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coloring

He was bent over the small book with intense concentration, biting his bottom lip in a way that Wes almost found adorable. Of course if he said that out loud Wedge would probably change from adorable to terrifying in less than two seconds. Wedge was acting oddly though, so Wes felt safe to think such things to himself.

“What in the Sith hells is Wedge doing?” Hobbie’s brow creased as he frowned.

Wes grinned and slapped Hobbie on the shoulder, “He is having fun. I think.” He shrugged, “Remember when Leia passed through with the twins and Winter? Wedge ended up babysitting for a couple hours. I think they must have left one of their coloring books behind because he has been doing that ever since.”

“I can see that he is coloring, I just don’t get it.”

Wedge looked up at both of them, “Do you mind? I’m trying to concentrate here, and your chatter is not helping.” He shuffled the colored pencils he had spread across the table until he found a purple one.

“Are nerfs supposed to be purple?” Hobbie couldn’t help himself, and Wes laughed.

“It’s my nerf so it can be any color I want it to be. Jaina said so.” Wedge grinned, “Besides, pilots are not usually purple but I remember a time when you had purple hair, Klivian.”

“True.” Wes laughed again and Hobbie gave him a dirty look, “So, you’re just coloring for fun?”

“Yes. I don’t see what is so unusual about that. People paint, sing, dance, whatever, and I liked coloring with the kids so I thought that I would finish the book they left.” Wedge gave them another look, more assessing. “After dealing with the two of you I can use anything that works for stress-relief.”

 


End file.
